Secret Life
by bananacreampie18
Summary: Kim has moved to Seaford and a new life. She was a witness of her parents killer who has still not been found. Kim's old life is gone and she cannot look back. She can't contact any family or friends, or the killer will find her. She can't even tell anyone about this. Only her and Mr. Starton knows. Mr. Starton her protector who will help her through this is apart of the Witness.


**Read Author's Note!**

Summary: Kim has moved to Seaford and a new life. She was a witness of her parents killer who has still not been found. Kim's old life is gone and she cannot look back. She can't contact any family or friends, or the killer will find her. She can't even tell anyone about this. Only her and Mr. Starton knows. Mr. Starton her protector who will help her through this is apart of the Witness Protection Program.

"Now remember, your name is no loner Olivia. It's Kim." Mr. Starton tells me.

"Why does it matter?" I ask complaining.

"Since you saw the killer, he's gonna come after you. Because since you know who killed them, he could go to prison."

His words reminded me of that night when I got home. Walking in the doorway seeing blood. I ran to the police station, but by the time they looked for the guy that killed my parents. He was gone.

"You are now apart of the Witness Protection Program and can no longer do gymnastics, cheer, or any other hobbies. Your old life is now gone, you cannot communicate with any old friends or family because he could kill them too. This is your new life. Now come on, let's go in and meet your foster mom."

I walked in without saying anything, but nodding to him that I understood.

"Sarah, this is Kim. Kim this is Sarah, your foster mom."

"Hi." I say while shaking her hand. Throwing on a fake smile.

"Kim, this is my daughter Jenny. We are so excited to have you." She says joyfully.

"Hi." I say waving to her. She looked about 14 years old.

"I know you just got here, but you start school in five minutes. Don't worry Jenny will help you get around school."

"Good luck. Now remember no one knows. Not even Sarah and Jenny know." He whispers.

"Okay."

"Alright, c'mon girls. Time for school. Heres all the stuff you need Kim. I packed breakfast for you if you haven't eaten yet and your schedule's in your bag too."

"Thanks." I say.

We got in the car as I grabbed my bag. Sarah drove down the main road. Passing all the buildings and people. We took a couple turns and made it to the main entrance of the school. Seaford High School. Wow. Everything was happening so fast. Just like that. All in one week, I was a completely different person. My hair was cut, my clothes style was changed, my name was different, family was gone, and home was now different. Everything so sudden so fast. I almost couldn't keep up.

"Bye Kim!" Sarah yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

"C'mon Kim." Jenny said while pulling me out of the car.

"I walked out looking at the school in amazement."

While opening the doors I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Just seeing all the little cliques here and there. Where would I go? How would I make new friends, every one was taken.

"Here's your locker." Jenny pointed as she helped open it for me.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm gonna start heading to my class, it's on the other side of the building. Your class..." she says while looking at my schedule. "Is over there. Spanish. Down the hall."

She left me as she headed to class. I started shoveling textbooks in my locker while looking around learning about my surroundings. I saw one group of guys wearing 'Seaford Wrestling' hoodies. I watched as they all started to fade and walk away leaving in different directions with their girlfriends. The bell rang, signaling for me to go to class. I put the rest of my books away and closed my locker walking to the hall where Jenny to find my class while the halls emptied.

"Need help?" Someone asked.

"Um... Sure." I said hesitating while showing them my schedule. They tilted their head this way and that, trying to read it. All my books piled in my hands made it harder to read because the paper was turning different ways.

"You have Spanish. Right here. With me." They said while pointing to their left.

"Thanks." I said trying to put on a smile.

"Just one question. Why were you watching me?" I asked them.

**So what do you guys think? I'm sorry if you guys hate it, but I really wanted to do this option. Most of you chose one and three I think. I will do an introduction for all options and see which one you guys like the most. I will continue my current story. If it ended, KICK would have kissed a long time ago. I know I said I wouldn't upload, but I was so anxious to. My family trip is in two weeks, but were still planning it and stuff. So we have to use the computer. And yes, Jackandkimforever. You got it correct. Lily from Hannah Montana said that. So here's a piece of the future chapter. Jerry Martinez will not be dating or kissing Kim in his and Jacks agreement of who gets to date her. I repeat Jerry Martinez will not be dating or kissing Kim in his and Jacks agreement of who gets to date her. Please tell me if you guys hate it or not. And did you know Leo has a girlfriend. She's 18 he's 15! There so cute together though and they both do karate. He said on instagram. You can search whoisleo on webstagram on google. I love you guys! Thanks for reading! I hope it didn't bore you. This one I kind of rushed was because it's really only explaining Kim's new life and her past. But don't worry, there will be KICK!**


End file.
